Image sensors have found wide application in consumer and industrial electronics, and have enabled an explosion in a number of digital cameras and digital video devices used for work and entertainment. In many applications, and especially in industrial applications, there is a constant demand for image sensors with faster processing speed and better image quality. It is therefore advantageous to develop new circuits and techniques that allow for improved performance of image sensors.
Examples of related art image sensors are disclosed in the following documents: (1) U.S. Pat. No. 9,019,411 by Alexander Krymski, titled “Image Sensors and Methods with Pipelined Readout,” issued Apr. 28, 2015, the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference herein; and (2) U.S. Pat. No. 8,174,603 by Alexander Krymski, titled “Image Sensors and Methods with Antiblooming Channels and Two Side Driving of Control Signals,” issued May 8, 2012, the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference herein.